The Drive To Disaster
by Galaxy-Of-Fireflies
Summary: One fine day, Bryan decides that it's high time his captain learned how to drive and goes out of his way to get Tala in the driver's seat. But will the red-head really gain some confidence? Or will the practice session end in a disaster? Oneshot.


**A/n: Hey y'all! It's Sun! So I found the inspiration for this oneshot from a book called The Fault In Our Stars (the book's so good!). I only just started reading it and there's a scene that shows how bad the MC's driving skills are. So I thought of Tala learning how to drive and I weaved a story around it. **

**Please accept my hopeless attempt at humour... (Comedy is definitely not one of my strongest points)**

**I present to you - ****The Drive To Disaster **** by Sun.**

**Read and Review please!**

**The Drive to Disaster**

Tala swallowed nervously as he looked at the road ahead of him. It was rather early – there were not many vehicles on the street.

People always advised to attempt driving with minimum traffic, lest one should let their excitement or nervousness get ahead of them. Bryan had picked the hour just before dawn to let Tala hit the road.

The red-head gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white. His anxiety must have been visible on his face, for Bryan sighed for the thousandth time while rubbing his temples. "Just drive already," he said exasperated.

"You have no idea how difficult this is!" Tala snapped.

"I sure as hell do!" Bryan shot back, "And that's why we're here to make you practice."

"I don't have to know this, it's a waste of time."

"No it's not! People younger than you know how to drive. Now start the damn car."

"Why don't you do it? You're Mr. Expert anyway!"

"Gosh, you're such a wimp Tala."

"Says the one who's afraid of squirrels."

"This isn't about me!"

"Guys, how about we continue?" Spencer cut in before Tala could make another snide comment. He sat in the back seat in between Ian and Kai. The slate-head had headphones on, and was staring out of the window, regretting his life decisions. Ian, on the other hand was busy gaming on his iPhone and would occasionally snicker at his captain's unease.

Tala glared at the tall blonde from the rear-view mirror, but his eyes returned to the road nevertheless. Bryan took a deep breath to calm himself. "Now do as I say," he told the red-head, "First, start the car. You know how to do that right?"

"Yes I do," Tala huffed, then hesitantly pressed the 'engine start' button. The car came to life in an instant.

"Good. So here we have a handle called the handbrake which is usually used at red-lights and other such occasions, but you already know that so it's alright. If you look down," the lavender-head pointed near Tala's feet, "There are two pedals. One's for the gas while the other bigger one is the brake. Now, this is an automatic car so don't worry about the gears. The car will shift the gears on its own depending on how you drive. Let that sink in."

"Why's the bigger one the break?" Tala asked.

"It's more important in most cases, that's why," Spencer replied from the back. Tala mentally ran through what Bryan had just told him.

"Release the handbrake first," the lavender-head said. Tala did as he was told.

"Now, all you've gotta do is alternate between the gas and the brakes – the pedals. Keep your focus on the road, and don't let go of the steering wheel. It's that simple," Bryan said evenly.

"So I… drive now?" Tala asked uncertainly, to which Bryan nodded.

'Ok, here goes…' the red-head thought nervously before stamping the accelerator… but the car didn't move forwards.

Instead, the Blitzkrieg Boys fell in front as the car lurched backwards. "Stop! It's in reverse you ass!" Bryan commanded, but Tala – thoroughly panicked – accidentally stomped on the gas, sending the car speeding in reverse.

"The brakes, Tala!" Kai called from where he was squashed against Bryan's seat. "Which one?" the red-head cried. "The pedal, the bigger pedal!" Spencer said, pointing near his captain's feet. Tala immediately pressed the brake and the car came to a complete standstill after its wheels screeched in protest.

"W-What the hell?" Ian stammered as he raised himself off the car floor.

"Next time doofus," Bryan said through gritted teeth, "Look at the sign that the gear stick is pointing at."

"What the hell is that now?" Tala asked frowning at his teammate. "This thing," Bryan half-shouted while pointing at the gearbox between him and the red-head.

"You didn't tell me about that!" the captain accused his teammate. "So you know what the handbrake is, but you aren't aware of the gearbox?" Bryan argued.

"No! That's why I'm asking you."

"Do you even know how a car works?"

"No goddammit! Why's there a gear stick in the first place? Doesn't it change gears on its own?"

"You're more stupid than I thought!"

"Says the one who scored a 40% in his written exams!"

"You two sound like an old married couple," Kai mused before putting on his headphones again.

Spencer chuckled at that while Ian laughed. The duo looked ready with retorts, but Bryan took a deep breath once more.

"So, about the gearbox," he started patiently, "This car follows the PRNDL system. 'P' is for park – use it only when you're stationary and getting out of the car. 'R' is for reverse – if the gear stick is pointing at this and you hit the gas… well you saw what just happened."

"Honestly, how do you notknow this?" Ian muttered from the back. Tala glared but ignored his tiny teammate. "Go on," he said to Bryan.

"Right. 'N' is for neutral. DO NOT shift to this when the car's moving. Only use it with the handbrake when the car stops for short periods. 'D' stands for drive. It will automatically select gears and allow the car to move forwards," Bryan emphasized on the last word, " 'L' comes in handy when moving uphill, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, that's all you need to know."

'Oh dear Lord, why did I agree to this?' Tala thought. He exhaled and placed one hand on the gear stick.

"Shift to 'D'," Spencer guided, noticing Tala's confusion. The red-head glanced at the gearbox, then shifted the gear stick to the glowing alphabet. "The gas?" Tala asked to which Spencer and Bryan nodded.

"Guys, you look nervous," Tala commented gazing at the rear-view mirror. "Yeah right," Ian said sarcastically, but wore his helmet and seatbelt nevertheless. "We have full faith in you," Kai assured half-heartedly as he glanced upwards in a silent prayer. Tala wasn't sure whether the slate-head was talking to him or God Almighty but decided not to ask.

He flexed his fingers around the steering wheel then stepped on the accelerator once more. This time, the Blitzkrieg Boys were thrown back against their seats as Tala raced through the lanes at 100kmph. "Too fast! You'll crash you idiot!" Bryan shouted as he held onto his seat.

"Apply the brakes again, but slowly," Spencer said. Tala followed the elder blader's advice and slowed the car down. "You… did it?" Bryan said not believing it himself. "I-I'm not sure," Tala stammered.

"Go on, just continue driving like this and stay calm," Bryan added seeing the look on his captain's face. Half-an-hour, more arguing and two more lessons later, Bryan decided to head back. "Well, that's enough for today. We'll continue tomorrow," the lavender-head stated.

"We have to go through this again?" Ian almost whined. Spencer glanced down at the younger teen disapprovingly. "I'd take that as a yes," Kai said while looking at the tall blonde. "Maybe this isn't that bad," Tala said looking a lot calmer. "I told you," Bryan said closing his eyes briefly, "Guys, this isn't even half-bad, driving a car is much better than–"

"Truck!" Spencer yelled. Pale grey eyes snapped open to see the glaring headlights of a truck advancing towards them. "Left!" Bryan yelled, turning the wheel. The car barely missed the huge vehicle as it honked past them.

"How the hell did you get on the wrong side?" Bryan questioned the red-head, except that he wasn't listening. Tala had let go of the steering wheel and had covered his eyes. "No you moron! What's the first thing I told you! EYES ON THE DAMN ROAD AND DON'T LET GO OF THE STEERING WHEEL!"

Tala grabbed the wheel in a hurry and swerved to the right just in time as another car drove in their direction. Instincts made him stomp the accelerator and the car flew. He let go of the steering in a rattle, but Bryan nearly shot out from his seat. "HOLD THIS THING!" he ordered the red-head as he himself held the steering. "The bigger pedal?" Tala asked in a panic. "Yes! Press the bigger one, before we crash into the divider!" Kai shouted from the back.

The red-head rammed the brakes and turned the steering right before they hit the cement divider. The car spun a foot above the ground before striking the tar road. Tala held onto the brakes. Their vehicle then proceeded to raise itself off the ground from its rear – balancing itself on its front wheels.

When gravity finally forced it down, only then did the Blitzkrieg Boys relax. "We're not dead," Spencer reassured. "I feel weird," Ian said rather quietly and stepped out of the car. The tall blonde followed, knowing that he had to calm the younger. "And that's why the bigger pedal is the brake," Kai said as he took off his headphones.

Bryan leaned back against his seat, panting slightly. He glanced at the red-head who had gone ghost white. "I'm never doing this again!" Tala declared in a shaky voice. He was practically trembling.

They sat in silence for a while as they regained their composure. A few minutes later, they heard the car door open and shut as Spencer and Ian hopped back into the vehicle.

"So," Bryan said, turning to look at the red-head, "Ready to go back?"

_Fin._


End file.
